Sushi (maki-zushi)
People often mistaken sushi with sashimi. Sushi is the rice rolls and sashimi is the raw seafood. The two often served together along with wasabi paste. Three main types of sushi There are three main types of sushi, nigiri-zushi, which is vinegared rice hand-formed into oval shapes and topped with various raw and cooked seafood, maki-zushi which is vinegared rice combined with seafood and vegetables then wrapped in an edible seaweed called nori and sliced into rounds, and chirashi-zushi which is made on a plate and very much resembles rice cake. Nigiri-zushi is quite finicky to make at home and we tend to eat this type of sushi at Japanese restaurants and sushi bars. Maki-zushi and chirashi-zushi, on the other hand, is far easier to prepare in your own kitchen and the taste of these delightful morsels has left many with an addiction for life. This Maki-zushi recipe requires a sushi mat for rolling. Ingredients * 2½ cups Japanese short-grain rice (like koshihikari rice) * 2½ cups cold water * 4 tablespoons rice vinegar * 3 tablespoons superfine (caster) sugar * 2 teaspoons salt * your choice of fillings (see sushi roll variations below) * 6 sheets nori * Japanese soy sauce * pickled ginger (gari) * wasabi paste Method # Place the rice in a colander and rinse thoroughly under the tap until the water runs clear, then drain well. # Place the rice and the cold water in a medium saucepan and bring to the boil. # Cover the saucepan, turn the heat down to very low, and cook for 15 minutes without lifting the lid. # Turn off the heat and allow to stand 10 minutes more, still covered, then spoon the rice into a large bowl. # Mix together the vinegar, sugar and salt in a small bowl until the sugar dissolves, then drizzle over the rice. # Mix together gently to coat the rice with the sushi vinegar, then set aside to cool to room temperature. # Toast each nori sheet very lightly by passing back and forth quickly over a stove-top hot plate (don't place it too close to the heat or else the delicate nori will burn). # Roll the sushi. Image:sushiroll1.jpg|Step 1. Place a nori sheet on your rolling mat and spread 1 cup of cooked sushi rice evenly over the nori by pressing with wet fingertips, leaving a 1-inch border at the far edge. Image:sushiroll2.jpg|Step 2. Smear a small amount of wasabi in a line across the middle of the rice (be sparing with wasabi, it's hot!). Image:sushiroll3.jpg|Step 3. Arrange small portions of your chosen fillings (in this case, smoked salmon slices and avocado) on top of the wasabi in a horizontal line down the center of the rice. Image:sushiroll4.jpg|Step 4. Roll up the sushi tightly with the sushi mat to form a neatly packed cylinder (like a fat cigar). Image:sushiroll5.jpg|Step 5. Squeeze firmly to make sure the sushi roll is tightly packed (be careful not to squeeze too hard or you'll break the sushi roll). Image:sushiroll6.jpg|Step 6. Cut each sushi roll into 1 1/2 inch rounds using a sharp, damp knife (it's important that you re-moisten the knife after each cut). Image:sushiroll7.jpg|Step 7. Serve the sushi with a small bowl of shoyu (soy sauce) for dipping, extra wasabi for those who like their sushi extra hot, and slices of gari (Japanese pickled ginger) for cleansing the palate between sushi pieces. You can eat sushi with your hands or with chopsticks. Sushi roll variations The range of possible fillings for sushi rolls is enormous. By mixing and matching various ingredients you can create many different varieties. Here are some popular fillings, followed by a selection of our favorite sushi rolls. Each of the following sushi recipes makes 6 sushi rolls. Smoked salmon and asparagus sushi rolls # Cut 6 oz (180g) of smoked salmon into thin strips. # Lightly steam 12 trimmed asparagus spears, then refresh them in cold water. # Smear a small amount of wasabi in a horizontal line across the middle of each rice-topped nori sheet and arrange equal amounts of salmon and asparagus on top. # Roll the sushi up and cut into 1 1/2 inch rounds to serve. Tuna and cucumber sushi rolls # Cut a 10 oz (300g) piece of very fresh raw tuna into thin strips. # Peel and remove the seeds from half a small-sized cucumber and cut the flesh into thin strips. # Smear a small amount of wasabi in a horizontal line across the middle of each rice-topped nori sheet and arrange equal amounts of tuna and cucumber on top. # Roll the sushi up and cut into 1 1/2 inch rounds to serve. Shrimp and vegetable sushi rolls # Cut 12 large peeled, cooked shrimp (prawns) in half lengthways. # Peel and remove the seeds from half a small-sized cucumber and cut the flesh into thin strips. # Trim and cut 2 scallions (spring onions) into thin diagonal slices and thinly slice the flesh of 1/2 an avocado. # Smear a small amount of wasabi in a horizontal line across the middle of each rice-topped nori sheet and arrange equal amounts of each filling on top. # Roll the sushi up and cut into 1 1/2 inch rounds to serve. Tofu sesame and mixed vegetable sushi rolls # Lightly toast 3 teaspoons of sesame seeds in a frying pan. # Cut 6 1/2 oz (200g) of firm tofu into thin strips. # Peel and grate a small carrot. # Remove the stems from 6 fresh shitake mushrooms (or use soaked, dried mushrooms or regular mushrooms) and thinly slice the flesh. # Wash and drain ½ cup snow pea sprouts. # Smear a small amount of wasabi in a horizontal line across the middle of each rice-topped nori sheet and arrange equal quantities of each filling on top. # Roll the sushi up and cut into 1 1/2 inch rounds to serve. California sushi rolls # Cut 10 oz (300g) of crab (or surimi) into thin strips and mix with 2 tablespoons of Japanese or regular mayonnaise. # Peel an avocado and cut the flesh into strips. # Peel and remove the seeds from half a small-sized cucumber and cut the flesh into thin strips. # Smear a small amount of wasabi in a horizontal line across the middle of each rice-topped nori sheet and arrange equal amounts of crab, cucumber and avocado on top. # Roll the sushi up and cut into 1 1/2 inch rounds to serve. # As a variation, replace the crab with cooked shrimp. Egg and vegetable sushi rolls # Cook an ordinary omelet using 2 eggs seasoned with salt and pepper, then slice it into thin strips. # Cut 12 snow peas into thin strips and grate a small carrot. # Smear a small amount of wasabi in a horizontal line across the middle of each rice-topped nori sheet and arrange equal amounts of each filling on top. # Roll the sushi up and cut into 1 1/2 inch rounds to serve. Source * http://www.mediterrasian.com/delicious_recipes_sushi.htm Instructions on how to make sushi. * http://www.mediterrasian.com/cuisine_of_month_sushi.htm Instructions on how to roll sushi. Category:Japanese Recipes Category:Rice Recipes Category:Sushi Recipes